The applicant is unaware of any method by which one could predict the useful life of a silicon nitride article under high temperature oxidizing conditions prior to the method developed by him.
A novelty study conducted in the files of the U.S. Patent Office by a search firm resulted in the citation of no prior art considered relevant by the search firm.